Picking up the Pieces
by silent sea maiden
Summary: When Bonnie brings a doll home from daycare, the toys discover that she is broken in more ways than one. Can Woody and the gang help her move beyond her pain and recognize her true value? Rated T to be safe.
1. Playtime

Note: This chapter is a fun look at Bonnie's interaction with her toys. I wanted to establish the normal atmosphere of the bedroom before things get serious. This is my first fan-fiction and I would love to get some constructive feedback!

* * *

"Places everybody, Bonnie's coming!"

Jessie's cry sent the room into an uproar. The potato heads regretfully dropped each other's hands, Mr. Potato Head grumbling as his wife helped disassemble him. Soon his arm was in his nose hole, his nose in his earslot, and his eyes, ears and mouth were strewn across the floor.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Rex raced back beneath the desk. "_Grr! _Back of T-Rex, this dinner's mine!" Trixie assumed a defensive position in front of the LGMs.

Rex responded by baring his teeth and extending his arms as far as they would go "Oh yeah?"

"The cl_aaa_w" Eyeing Rex's claws warily, the LGMs huddled against the back wall.

"Don't you hurt my babies!" Mrs. Potato Head's voice could be heard from across the room.

"Don't worry, ma'am, they're safe with us!"

"_Trixie!_" admonished Mr. Pricklepants "You musn't break character!" He was seated at the café and was soon joined by Buzz and Jessie. At a glare from Mr. Pricklepants, Jessie remembered to cross her legs in an uncharacteristically ladylike position. Buzz laid a hand, palm up, on the table for Jessie to grab. They smiled shyly at each other.

In the center of the room, Bullseye and Buttercup collapsed on the ground. Chuckles clambered up Buttercup's side to awkwardly straddle the two equines. Dolly sat observing from outside a ring of building blocks, holding the peas on her lap. "I had no idea you were such an acrobat, Chuckles!" He did not look amused.

Woody scanned the room. Everyone was in place. Except…

"Woody, help! My back ends gotten away from my front!" Slinky had made it halfway onto the bed. His front paws grasped the bedpost while his hind ones scrambled against the side of the bed. Woody wasted no time.

"Buzz, give me a lift!" Joining the sheriff, Buzz boosted him up the side of the bed. Woody grabbed ahold of Slinky's tail and hoisted his hind end onto the mattress.

"Thanks Woody"

"No problem, Slink"

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway. "Hurry" Woody hissed as Buzz ran to assume his position. Woody himself dropped face first on the book that Bonnie had been reading earlier. Not a moment later Bonnie and her mom entered the room.

* * *

Bonnie skipped through the doorway, enjoying the _thud. thud. thud. _that her yellow rainboots made against the floor. Her mother nearly tripped over the potato heads lying just inside the doorway. "Bonnie! How many times have I told you not to leave your toys lying around sweetheart?" The plastic pieces were nudged to the side with the toe of a pink ballet flat.

"But _Mo-om _I'm _playing!_" Mom just laughed. Woody watched her feet cross to the bookshelf by the window.

"Bonnie, are you sure you want to keep this doll? She's awfully…"

"-Pretty! She's pretty! She's the most beautiful, most- most –pretty lady there ever was! You _can't _throw her away mommy! You _can't_"

"Alright, alright!" there was a smile in Mom's voice "But you have to understand, you can't play with her the way you do with your other toys – you could hurt her."

"I would never, ever hurt her mom, never in a hundred and….and twelve years! Promise!'

"I know, but lets just leave her on the windowsill for now and _not_ touch her. Okay?"

"…'kay…"

Mom sighed as she looked over the room. "I let you talk me into bringing home far too many toys."

"_Mom." _Bonnie said, very serious now "You can never have too many toys" she lectured, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh…" Mom shook her head. She wasn't about to win this argument. Ruffling Bonnie's hair affectionately she said "Go have some fun now, okay? I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay!" As Mom disappeared down the hallway, Woody half hoped Bonnie would follow her. Maybe Bonnie would want to watch TV in the living room, or jump rope outside. After all, it wasn't every day a new toy showed up in Bonnie's room. Then again, it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence either, Woody conceded with a smile.

As it turned out, Bonnie decided to stay and play in her bedroom. She wandered over to the desk and dropped onto her hands and knees. Immediately a fierce and prolonged battle broke out between Trixie and Rex. They each received many wounds before reaching a compromise – they would each eat one LGM, and whoever ate theirs the fastest would eat the third.

Meanwhile, Buzz and Jessie both ordered a cup of applejuice at the café. Mr. Pricklepants, their water, quickly served them and then hid beneath their table. He was a hopeless romantic who couldn't resist spying on them as they fell in love. Bonnie deepened her voice as much as she could, which is to say, not much at all.

"So Jessie…I um, I um, uh"

"What is it Buzz?" Jessie's voice was spoken in a regular tone.

"I really like…your hair. Its very…red"

"Aw thanks! Gee, I really like your head! It's a nice purple color!"

"Thanks!"

"And you know what else I like?"

"What?"

"You"

"Really? You do?'

"Sure I do!"

"I like you a lot too Jessie!"

There was a pause and Buzz spoke again. "Does that mean we have to kiss now?"

"Ew, no! Buzz, kissing is for gross old people!"

"Oh"

"But we can keep holding hands. I like holding hands."

"Good, I do too" Under the table, Mr. Pricklepants smiled.

Bonnie stood. "You guys need some privacy so I'll go now" She gasped "Mr. Pricklepants, what are you doing down there? Get out now!" Grabbing him by the waist she flung him towards the bed. She smiled sheepishly down at the two lovebirds. "Sorry about him, he gets a little…Woo_ey_ooh!" With that she skipped back the the cave, where Rex had eaten his second LGM. But he and Trixie were still hungry.

"Hey, can you smell that?" Rex asked.

Trixie's eyes lit up. "Mmm, horse, my favorite!"

"Mine too. Do you want to help me track them down?"

"Sure!" And they began heading towards the circus.

Bonnie rushed over to the Potato Heads and reassembled the Mr.

"Come on dear, lets go for a walk" said the Mrs.

"Okay" they toddled around for awhile until they reached the cave. Mrs. Potato Head gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone ate all our kids!"

"Oh no!"

"Darling, what should we do!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!"

The couple ran to the bookshelf. Mr. Potato Head yelled, "Evil Dr. Pork Chop, I gotta talk to you!"

Hamm jumped to the ground. "Well, well, well, what is it this time?"

"Someone's eaten our babies and we need you to destroy them!"

"Okay, but I need to know who it was."

"But we don't know!"

Porkchop thought for a moment. "Then I just hafta destroy everyone, I guess."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Go get your spaceship ready" ordered Bonnie "I'm gonna go to the circus now, bye!"

The circus was amazing! Chuckles, the daring acrobat, rode standing with one leg on Buttercup's back and the other on Bullseye's. He did spins and leaps and flips and twists, always landing back on the horses as the galloped around the arena. He tapdanced and did handstands on the saddles. He did somersaults from one horse's back to another. He even sang the alphabet backwards as he rode blindfolded. He didn't miss a single trick until…

"RAWR!" Rex and Trixie came out of nowhere! Chuckles almost fell, but pulled himself onto Bullseye just in time. Thinking fast he hoisted Dolly and the peas onto Buttercup and they galloped away from the oncoming dinosaurs.

"Watch out for that café!" screamed Dolly, but they were going too fast and crashed into the tables. Buzz managed to grab Jessie and pull her off to the side, away from danger.

"Thanks for saving me Buzz!"

"You're welcome, Jessie. Wait here while I save everyone else."

Buzz began to battle the dinosaurs, but it was two against one. "Hey that's not fair!" pouted Jessie, and she yodeled for her brother, Woody.

Buzz was beginning to get tired when he heard a voice behind him. "Howdy there partner, looks like you could use a hand"

"Woody!"

"The Sheriff's come to save us! Hooray!" cried Dolly.

"I'll need a noble steed first."

"Here, you can use mine" said Chuckles as he dismounted. Woody tipped his hat. "Thank you sir. Ready Buzz?" Buzz tapped a button on his suit and his wings popped out

"Affirmative."

"Yee-haw! Giddyup Bullseye!"

Woody rode like the wind, Buzz flying above him, and together they attacked the dinos. Buzz blinded them with his laser while Woody tripped them with his lasso. They had almost won when-

"Prepare to die!"

Everyone looked up. Oh no! Evil Dr. Porkchop and the Potato Heads were flying in a spaceship. They were going to press the death-ray button!

Woody said "Quick Buzz, we have to –"

"-Bonnie, lasagna's ready!"

"Lasagna!" Bonnie squealed happily, dropping the spaceship and Buzz into the midst of the other toys as she ran for the door.


	2. New Doll in Town

Note: Woody goes to meet the new doll, and she's not what he expects. Feedback would be much appreciated!

* * *

No one moved for a few minutes to make sure that Bonnie wasn't returning. Then they cautiously began stretching out their kinks and disentangling themselves from one another.

"I'm just glad she decided to use a pillow as the spaceship this time" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh darling, you were so wonderful!" crowed the Mrs. as she straightened his nose.

"Thank you dear."

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"There's my boys! You all did great!" Mr. Potato Head congratulated the LGMs as they joined the group.

"Hmph! No thanks to those two brutes! Are you hurt dears?" Mrs. Potato Head shot a nasty glare at Rex, who was too excited to pay attention.

"Were ya scared?" he asked Chuckles.

"What? Oh, terrified" was the monotonous reply.

"Really, truly?"

"Of course he was!" Trixie broke in "They all were! Didn't you see how fast they ran?"

"I sure did" retorted Jessie "You nearly chased them right into us! Watch out next time!" She turned to Buzz and spoke in a gentler voice. "I meant it when I said 'thank you for saving me.'"

Buzz cleared his throat "It – uh- was nothing. _ahem_ I'm just glad – glad I could help. I would…hate to see you trampled by a stampede."

Jessie smiled. "I meant what I said at the café too, you know"

"About my head being purple?"

"No, about liking you, silly!"

Buzz blushed and tried to stammer a reply.

Woody stood slightly apart from the group, listening bemusedly. Dolly came up behind him. "Well Sheriff, you've saved us again."

"It was my pleasure ma'am."

"I hear there's a new doll in town."

Woody nodded. "I figure we'll give her a right proper welcome as soon as the gang calms down." He didn't have long to wait. When conversation slowed to a crawl and Buzz had managed to affirm that, yes, he had meant every word in the café as well ("Yee-Haw!") Woody called them to order.

"Okay gang, gather round. Great job today, you all did very well and this was a lot of fun. But it sounds like there's a new toy here and I think we've kept her waiting long enough. Whaddaya say?" The group responded enthusiastically. Woody crossed to the bookshelf below the windowsill. "Hello? Can you hear me up there?" There was no reply. "Hey Slink, can you see her?"

Slinky peered across the edge of the bed. "Sorry Woody, the lamp's in my way."

"Alright" Woody turned back to the others. "Now from what I heard, she's a fragile doll. After the playtime we just had she's probably frightened and all of us at once will just scare her. I reckon I oughta go first, alone."

"We'll wait here for you, Sheriff" Buzz replied.

"Right, well, here I go" and Woody clambered up the bookshelf. As he neared the top, he called out again "Hello?" A soft reply greeted his ears, the words nearly inaudible.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't come up here Sheriff."

Woody paused in his tracks "Why not ma'am? Is something wrong?"

"Please…just go."

Woody resumed climbing, trying to reassure her. "Ma'am, it's standard procedure to welcome a new toy into the room. I promise, you have nothing to worry-" he broke off midsentence as his head cleared the shelf. She was standing in profile to the window, her left side towards him. The first thing he noticed was the full white skirt, patterned with pink polka dots. Fighting back waves of nostalgia he forced his gaze upward. Creamy alabaster skin that glowed in the evening sun…a baby blue eye turned demurely upon the floor…honey yellow locks modestly restrained beneath a rose colored bonnet…it couldn't be…

"Bo Peep?" Woody questioned faintly, his voice threatening to break.

"Hey Woody" Her mouth lifted into a small smile, but her voice was sad.

He nearly tumbled backwards but caught a firm grip on the ledge and hoisted his body onto it. As he got to his feet he stammered "Bo! It's been – how did you…I mean, well…" He didn't know what to say – he didn't know what he _was_ saying! Bo was back! How? It didn't matter – she was here! It was a miracle. Joy filled his body, a joy he hadn't felt in years, a joy he had thought would never return. But here she was, standing in front of him.

He beamed at her, and then realized she hadn't moved. Hadn't turned to face him, hadn't come running to meet him.

"Bo?" He closed the distance between them.

"Woody, no! Don't- ! And, stepping to face her, he saw. A piece of her bonnet was missing. The right side of her face and lower half of her right arm were a network of fractures. Someone had painstakingly glued fragments of porcelain back into place, but they couldn't disguise the depth of those craggy faults, nor patch the gaping holes that pocketed her skin.

Unbelieving, Woody traced a crack with a gentle fingertip, noticing how she winced in shame beneath his touch. Looking into her eyes he knew that if she could weep, she would. His heart ached. "What…what happened?"

There was silence for a long moment. "I fell" she replied simply, refusing to elaborate.

"But…you're here" Woody said, holding onto her hand. The wonder of it struck him again "You're here, we're together again Bo!"

She pulled away from him "I didn't want to come to you, not like this!" She glared at her arm "_never _like this."

"You think that matters to me Bo? It doesn't make a difference, I –"

"Yes it does!" She shook her head "I can't, we can't…just go Woody, please. Forget you saw me. Leave me be!"

"I can't do that-"

"Bonnie's coming, secure your positions!" Buzz's voice came from below. Woody felt like his stuffing was twisting in turmoil as he stood there indecisively. "Woody?"

"Yeah, I hear you Buzz!"

Bo lifted her eyes, a look of regret etched on her face. "You'd better get going, Sheriff."

"I have to for now, but I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easily Miss Peep…I love you." Woody disappeared over the edge of the bookshelf and scurried to flop into the midst of the toy pile. This hadn't been the reunion he'd envisioned through all their years apart, but it was enough. She was enough. She was here. Woody held onto these thoughts like a lifeline.


	3. Woody

Sorry this chapter took awhile for me to post. I was on vacation and then got a new job so things have been kind of hectic. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. It helps a lot!

* * *

After another session of intense play, Woody and Buzz managed to save the day yet again. The toys were then hurriedly whisked into a pile and Bonnie tucked into bed. Woody longed to make a bee-line for Bo's bookshelf, but night time excursions were strictly limited. What if Bonnie wasn't actually asleep yet? What if she awoke in the night to find her toys out of place? Worse, what if the activities of the toys themselves caused enough noise to wake her? Woody would love to bend the rules just this once, but he was the sheriff, the enforcer of the law, and that simply wouldn't do. Besides, he had a lot of explaining to do. As soon as Bonnie's breathing deepened he was bombarded with whispered questions about the new toy.

Woody held up a hand. "Alright, alright, enough!" An expectant silence greeted him and he nervously cleared his throat, uncertain of how to begin. "Well, she's…she - well, you see…" The toys began exchanging nervous glances. Woody was _always_ excited about new toys. What could be wrong? Sensing their trepidation Woody tried to cut to the heart of the matter. "She's not really a new toy, more like an old friend…it's Bo Peep."

Shocked exclamations came from Andy's old toys, who had trouble keeping their excitement hushed. Confused queries came from Bonnie's other toys until the girl herself stirred in bed. Everyone froze for several minutes, not daring to speak until finally Dolly breathed, "Who's Bo Peep?" In low voices Woody's friends all spoke at once

"-sweetest little gal you'll ever meet-"

"-a porcelain shepherdess-"

"-Molly's old doll-"

"-always losing her sheep-"

"-damsel in distress-"

"-sold at a yard sale, poor thing-"

"-she's Woody's old flame!"

The others may not have caught everything, but they sure picked up on that last part. Woody had a sweetheart? There was an excited murmuring until Mr. Pricklepants noted "Woody, for someone recently reunited with his lost love you don't seem very…happy about it." All eyes turned back to Woody again and he sighed, massaging the back of his neck.

"Look guys, I'm thrilled that Bo is back, but there are some – some problems…" Woody was unsure how much to reveal. He didn't want to embarrass Bo, but it would probably be best if everyone knew before they saw her. "She…got hurt."

"How hurt?" Buzz sounded nervous.

Woody dropped his gaze to the floor "Pretty badly" he admitted "she told me that she fell…part of her face and one of her arms is all cracked up. A lot of pieces had to be glued back together."

"The poor dear!" moaned Mrs. Potato Head, expressing the shock of every toy in the room.

"But she's back!" Jessie leapt to her feet "C'mon, let's go say hi!"

"Jessie, you know we can't go now" Buzz reminded her.

"Oh fine! First thing in the morning then, when Bonnie's at breakfast!"

Woody spoke up again "I don't think that's a good idea"

"And why not?"

"Because – because she doesn't want to see any of us right now."

"What?! Why in tarnation would she say a thing like that?" Jessie sounded affronted.

"I don't think she wants anyone to see her like she is"

"But it ain't _her_ fault! She don't have anything to be ashamed of!"

"I know, but she is…I think she just needs a little time and space. She's hurting right now, she's very self-conscious…but when she's ready, we'll be here for her."

"She doesn't want to see _any_ of us? Even you?" Buzz asked. Woody laughed somberly.

"Especially me, I think. But I told her I wouldn't stay away. I'm going back, maybe tomorrow evening, after she's had some time to think things through a little more…" He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"Woody" In Buzz's eyes Woody saw their many years of friendship. Buzz had pulled him through the loss of Bo Peep and knew how much this must be hurting him. Woody could sense his unspoken offer of support. Sometime, he would take Buzz up on that offer. Buzz would listen as he found a way to voice his tangled thoughts and emotions, and then speak much needed words of comfort and advice. But not tonight.

"Thanks Buzz, but I need to think some things through myself right now" Buzz nodded. Woody knew he couldn't go far, but he walked a couple feet away from the group and used nearby building blocks to construct a wall. The others respected his privacy. Woody sat there, with his elbows propped on his knees, hat dangling from limp fingers, reminiscing about their past and wondering about their future until the sun came up.

* * *

When Bonnie left for breakfast Rex bounded over to Woody. "Are ya gonna visit Miss Peep now?" his tail twitched back and forth with nervous energy. The others were just as excited, if a little more restrained. Woody smiled fondly at the dinosaur.

"No, I think I'll wait a little longer…besides, Bonnie's never at breakfast long, and I don't want to be interrupted like last time. I'll go this afternoon." he decided. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Bonnie spent the morning in her room reading, coloring, and, yes, playing. She received her mother's permission to take lunch in her room so she could have a picnic with her toys. Woody waited with increasing frustration for her to leave. It was a lovely Saturday outside, with crystal blue skies and a glowing sun. But Mom had no errands to run. She didn't take Bonnie on a walk to the park or for a play date at a friend's house.

Finally, _finally_ Bonnie stood to leave the room. Upon sudden inspiration she bent over, scooping up Woody and Buzz to tag along. Woody concentrated on remaining limp as Bonnie trotted down the hallway, though every fiber of his being was itching to slide from her grasp and make a break for the bedroom.

She arranged them carefully on the couch and sat between them, turning the TV on as she did so. They watched cartoons for two hours. Two hours! Woody fumed. This couldn't be healthy, didn't Bonnie see that? Where was Mom? Why didn't she do something – _anything_ – to get Woody back to the room?

Eventually Mom did notice Bonnie's preoccupation, but it did not have the desired effect. Bonnie was sent to play outside, leaving Woody and Buzz stranded on the couch. "Well that's just great!" Woody vented "She finally decided to leave the room and just _has _to drag us along!"

"Bo will be there when we get back" Buzz tried to pacify his friend. Woody turned an anguished gaze on him.

"But she doesn't think that she's _worth_ coming back for Buzz! And if I don't see her today she'll think – she'll think that I believe it too." Buzz hated to see his friend like this, with pain so raw in his voice, despair so sharp in his eyes. Woody was the one who always fixed everyone else's problems. He took everything in stride, keeping a level head when others got into trouble, finding a way to save them. He was the comforter, confidant, champion – first of Andy's room, now of Bonnie's. He was the sheriff, and a darn good one.

Buzz imagined what it would be like if Jessie were taken from him. Fear and pain immediately overcame him. He had seen Woody at his lowest after Bo had gone. The others had seen his sadness, yes, but that was all. Woody had put on an act for them, playing the sheriff that they needed. They hadn't been a witness to his despair and torment, his grief and guilt and mourning. They didn't hear the hollowness of his voice or notice the dullness of his eyes. They didn't know how many times he had considered ending it all.

But Buzz knew. Woody had needed his friend too much to hide from him. Buzz had been there through it all. When Woody needed to confess his guilt Buzz had been there to absolve him. On days when Woody needed something tangible to blame and throw his rage against, Buzz had played the role of scapegoat. When Woody needed to weep and moan Buzz had listened. When Woody fell apart Buzz had been there to pick up the pieces.

For a year Buzz had been afraid that his Sheriff might break. He knew that if Woody didn't have so many depending on him, he would have. But eventually Woody grabbed the hand that was offered to him, beginning to pull himself from his depression. If you pretend to be something long enough you eventually believe it, and so Woody became the Sheriff everyone thought he already was. In their eyes his sadness faded into regretful acceptance. Only Buzz could see the pain that still crept into Woody's eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"Woody" Buzz began carefully "Bo knows that things like this happen during playtime – she may have even been able to see Bonnie carry you from the room. And if you don't make it to her today, you'll make it tomorrow, or the next day, and she'll _see _that you still love her. She still loves you too, you know – that's why she doesn't want you to see her. She feels like she doesn't deserve you, like you would be better off with someone else."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because…" and here Buzz smiled a little "Because I feel the same way about Jessie."

Woody though about that. Buzz was right. The situation wasn't hopeless – far from it. Yes, he might have to wait a day or two, but that was certainly more promising than spending a lifetime hoping to see her.

"Thanks Buzz."

"Anytime Cowboy."

They sat on the couch, forgotten until bedtime. Mom came and gathered them up roughly in her haste. When she strode into the room Bonnie sat up in bed, arms extended '"Woody! Buzz!"

"They were on the couch, where you _left_ them" Mom explained as Bonnie hugged the toys tightly to her chest. "_Now_ will you go to sleep?" Mom sounded exasperated, but the hand that wiped the remaining tears from Bonnie's cheeks was gentle. Bonnie nodded.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Night mommy"

The light was turned off and Bonnie tucked Woody and Buzz in, snuggling up against them. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She whispered before drifting into sleep.


	4. A Delicate Encounter

Hey all!  
This chapter's a lot shorter than my previous ones, but I couldn't wait any longer to post more WoodyxBo. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Mom helped Bonnie zip up her windbreaker, ready for a walk to the park. As soon as the front door swung shut Woody seized his opportunity to race to the bookshelf. He scrambled to reach the top, feeling that the climb lasted a lifetime. His feet practically flew over the final shelf.

"Bo!"

"Woody?" He saw a mixture of surprise and fear, hope and disbelief swimming in her gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday, Bonnie took me out to the living room and…" he stumbled to a halt, his excuse suddenly seeming to fall flat on his ears. Would Bo believe him?

"I know"

"You-you do?"

"Mmhm. Jessie told me."

"Jessie?!" Woody's head jerked up. She wasn't supposed to have come up here – he had explicitly told the gang to give Bo her space!

"She called out from below yesterday, asking if I wanted company. I didn't answer. Then she said that you had planned to visit me, but Bonnie took you to another room. She left after that." Bo took a step towards him. "I asked you not to come back."

"And I promised you I would."

"Woody, I'm not the doll you fell in love with. She broke, and she's not coming back."

"I don't believe that for an instant. Those cracks, that fall – it's not what defines you. You got back up, you held yourself together. _That_'s the Bo I know. My Bo. That's the gal I love."

Bo shook her head "More than porcelain has broken. _I've _changed, I'm- "

She didn't get to finish her protest because now Woody's lips were covering hers and she forgot how to speak. All she could feel was a strong hand pressed into the small of her back, drawing her firmly against his body. He smelled of leather and cotton and varnish and sun-bleached wood. Bo inhaled his scent as a swimmer gasping for air, her fingertips curling around his shoulder of their own accord. His lips against hers were soft and smooth, seeking to satisfy a desperate hunger. Theirs was a kiss driven by something greater than passion. It was two lonely souls pouring their need and sorrow and weakness into the other, and being filled with sustenance and hope in return. It was the seal to a pledge they had made long ago.

Woody's other hand came up to cup her cheek. Her broken one. Bo pushed away from him as if burned and spun to the window, leaning an arm against it for support. She was panting for breath.

"Don't - tell me - that... you didn't feel it too" Woody gasped between breaths. "You still love me Bo, don't try to deny it. Yes, you've changed – we both have. But what we have is too strong for time to break. Through the years our character may have been molded, our personalities tweaked, but time can't touch our hearts. We belong together. Your heart knows that Bo, and if you would stop trying to think and reason and question, then you'd know it too." He rested a hand upon her shoulder and she shrank beneath his touch, trembling with silent sobs. Woody wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but knew she wouldn't accept that from him right now. He spoke softly. "Think about what I've said Bo, please. I'll be back tomorrow, if I can make it…I love you Bo." He descended the bookshelf slowly, feeling alive. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Now he just had to get her to admit it.


	5. A Game of Checkers

I think it's time to check up on the rest of the gang :)

* * *

Over the next week something like a routine became established. As soon as Bonnie left for school Woody would visit Bo. She continued to protest, but her arguments became weaker and weaker. Woody made sure to hear her out and counter her debates, but once she started to repeat herself he would cut her off, refusing to go in circles. He tried to engage her in conversation, recalling fond memories he had of their time together, explaining to her why she was the doll for him. Some days her responses were few and far between, and he wondered if she was even listening to him. But some days she smiled.

He stopped talking once she became closed off, unreceptive to any more he had to say. He could tell by the set of her shoulders and the stubborn tilt of her jaw that he wasn't getting any farther that day. He always kissed her before leaving, a gentle peck on the lips, or her cheek if she turned her head away. He would murmur "I love you" and promise to return. He knew that she cried after he left.

Despite the constant battle, Woody could not be discouraged. Every meeting with Bo filled him with renewed energy and hope, fortifying his determination. The only thing that pained him these days was seeing Bo so lost. He had found his direction; she felt like she was veering from hers.

"_I lost my sheep" Bo had said one day, breaking into one of Woody's stories._

"_Yes, and when I found them they were hiding in the closet, behind the-"_

_She had shaken her head, "No, __**I lost them**__. They're gone, Woody. I was supposed to protect them…and I couldn't."_

"_I was supposed to protect you, too, Bo…I tried, I really did, I just-"_

"_That's not – I didn't mean-"_

_Woody had taken her in his arms and for once she didn't pull right away. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I promised to keep you safe, and I didn't. This is my fault…Bo Peep, you have lost so much more than your sheep, but I swear to you, I will help you find it again." She hadn't replied. _

Woody could tell that each visit left her more confused, bereft of the certainty she thought she had. She had been so secure in her beliefs, until Woody came to shatter them. He hated that he was the cause of such pain but he also knew the walls around her heart had to be broken before she could be healed. Fate had taken Bo from him once; now Woody had the reins and he was not about to lose her again.

On Friday when his visit drew to a close, Woody kissed Bo's smooth porcelain cheek once again. She never turned her broken one to him. "I'll come tomorrow, if I can" he promised "But Bonnie has a sleepover to go to tonight, and she always takes a toy with her. If she picks me…" He shrugged his helplessness. Bo nodded her acknowledgement. Woody tipped his hat "Take care Miss Peep, I love you."

Once his feet were back on the bedroom floor he made his rounds. Though he had been preoccupied with Bo he hadn't neglected the rest of his friends. It was up to him to resolve disputes, solve problems, and keep the room in order. Today he made sure that the toys in the toy chest were rotated and had their batteries changed. Then he joined in a search for Mrs. Potato Head's earring, but it was Mr. Potato Head who found it first. Wood smiled. Sometimes he wondered if Mr. Potato Head purposely hid it just so he could reap the benefits of his wife's gratitude. As Woody began to walk away the Mrs. called him back "Oh Sheriff would you take a look at LGM 3? I think he's sick, he's been looking a little greener that usual…" After assuring her that her son was in perfect health he continued on his way. Everything else seemed to be in order, so he chatted with Buttercup for a while about the pros and cons of having white plush fur. Trixie and Rex eventually joined them, bursting with excitement over breaking a high score on their favorite gaming website. Woody politely congratulated them and slipped away, narrowly escaping the blow-by-blow description that Buttercup was being treated to.

"Woody?' Slinky emerged from beneath the bed. "Do you have time for a game of checkers?"

Woody broke into a grin "Do I ever!" He ducked underneath the comforter, following Slinky. Woody began setting up the familiar black and red discs, not realizing until now how much he had been wanting to play. They completed a match in companionable silence, then a second. Woody glanced up at Slinky "Best 3 out of 5?"

"You're on, Sheriff"

Woody found himself relaxing as he hadn't been able to since before Bo arrived. Every piece of Slink's he jumped seemed to be an obstacle he cleared, every "King me!" was a promise of success. Black and red danced invitingly before him, and he mindlessly gave in to their call. Move. Wait. Strategize. Jump. Sacrifice.

"Woody, there you are!" Jessie's voice made him jump 'Where in tarnation have ya been?"

"Right here" Woody gestured to the chessboard.

"Oh I shoulda known! I've been looking everywhere for ya cowboy, c'mere!"

Reluctantly Woody got to his feet 'Thanks Slink, it's been too long. We'll have to finish this another time"

"See ya Woody."

"What is it, Jessie?"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into a corner, out of earshot of the others.

"Do ya think Bonnie'll take ya to her sleepover?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe?"

"Well, if she does, do you think – could I-"

"What Jessie?"

She fiddled with the end of her braid a moment longer, then blurted out "I wanna visit Bo Peep while you're gone."

Immediately Woody's mind began forming objections. Sensing this, Jessie rushed on "Look, I know she's upset and scared but…but she was my best gal friend back in Andy's room, and I miss her! And I want to tell her that! Besides, she doesn't exactly want to see _you _either and you say it's been doing her good. Well, maybe I can do her some good too!"

She had a point. While it wouldn't do to overwhelm Bo with lots of people, he had no right to tell the others to respect her privacy while he himself was not. He ran a hand along the brim of his hat. Maybe a visit from an old friend _would _help Bo in ways that he could not. Still, Jessie was not the most tactful of friends…he exhaled in a loud huff.

"If-_If _Bonnie takes me Jessie…I guess you could drop in on Bo for a bit."

"Yee-haw!" Jessie jumped in triumph

"Jessie!" Woody commanded her attention back "I'm trusting your judgment on this. Be sensitive, and know when to leave her be."

"Sure thing Sheriff, you can count on me!" Jessie saluted and ran off. Not long after, Buzz approached Woody.

"I take it you told her yes?"

"Mmhm" Woody furrowed his brow. He still wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

"We miss Bo too, Woody. If there's anything we can do to help, we will. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Jessie – make sure she doesn't get out of hand." He clapped Woody on the shoulder. Woody nodded his appreciation, but hoped that Bonnie would choose someone else. Like Jessie, for instance.


	6. Girl Talk

Hello, everyone! I would like to thank my reviewers - hpmoofrog, ardent aspen, and my guest reviewer! It is so encouraging to hear from you guys, and its good to know what is and what is not working well for my readers. Keep it coming, please! This is another shorter chapter, sorry about that. I will try to make the next one longer! :)

* * *

Woody wouldn't be visiting today – Bo had seen Bonnie pack him away. Was she relieved or disappointed? She wasn't sure – she wasn't sure of much of anything these days, least of all her feelings. Did he really still love her? It truly seemed so, but should he? Bo was afraid that one day he would realize he loved the _idea_ of her and see her for what she really was – a worthless piece of junk. She knew that he deserved someone better than she; eventually he would figure that out as well. So it was best not to get her hopes up. Hope hurt much worse when it shattered than an arm did.

A rustle from behind interrupted her thoughts; someone was climbing the bookshelf. Bo turned away from the window. "Woody?" Had Bonnie left him behind after all?

A blur of red yarn streaked towards her as something vaulted over the top. "It really is you!" Jessie hooted, rushing to embrace Bo. The hug managed to be exuberant and careful all at the same time. Jessie held her at arm's length for a moment as if checking to make sure she wasn't mistaken before pulling Bo close again, rocking from side to side. "Gee, I was beginning to think Woody's been makin' you up! I'm so glad he wasn't!" Releasing her hold Jessie performed a quick line dance, kicking her heels in the air and ending with a "Yee-Haw!"

"Ya gotta tell me everything!" Jessie demanded. Bo was too stunned to speak.

"What family were you adopted by?" prodded Jessie

"The Sylvestries" The words flew from Bo's mouth without thought.

"Ooh that's a fun name! What were they like?" And suddenly Bo found herself telling Jessie all about her life the past several years. The little girl she had been purchased for and the baby sister that followed soon after. The other toys of the nursery that she never got to meet. Her homesickness for Andy's room.

It was easy to talk with Jessie. The cowgirl never batted an eye at Bo's scars. It was like she couldn't see them. Bo could almost believe that she wasn't broken. Almost.

"…and then after – after I fell Mrs. Sylvestrie donated me to a daycare center and Mrs. Anderson brought me home for Bonnie."

"Well, I'll be!" Jessie shook her head in amazement. "What are the chances of you making it into the same room as us?"

"Who else made it here with you? Woody, and I think I've heard Buzz and Rex…"

Jessie nodded "Slinky, Hamm, Bullseye, the Potato Heads, and the LGMs are here too."

"Did you all end up in a yardsale?"

"What? Ya mean Woody hasn't told ya?" And with that, Jessie launched into the tale of their journey from Andy's room to Sunnyside, back to Andy's room, and their subsequent arrival in Bonnie's.

"Wow" Bo was dazed by all this new information. "You guys have been through quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Jessie, we need you down here!" called Buzz from below. Jessie winked at Bo.

"That's my cue to quit pesterin' ya. I reckon I've about talked your ear off by now, huh? But I've just missed our girl talks _sooo_ much! Especially when it comes to Buzz" Jessie rolled her eyes. "I don't need advice on how to snag him anymore, thank goodness, but how the heck am I gonna get that man to kiss me? I swear he just can't take a hint, and Bonnie certainly is _not_ helping. Next time you're gonna hafta tell me…" Jessie looked up suddenly "I _can_ come back and visit you again sometime? You're not mad at me?"

Bo smiled tentatively. "I think…I'd like that. I've missed this, too."

"Jessie!"

"I'm coming, Buzz!" Jessie threw her arms around Bo once more. This time Bo returned the embrace. "I'll be seeing ya, Bo" Jessie promised, disappearing beneath the rim of the bookshelf.


	7. Dreams

Hello, hello! Sorry for the wait, things have been craaazy busy over here! As always, a big thank you to my readers and reviewers. And without further ado, I give you chapter 7!

* * *

Jessie all but pounced on Woody that night. Bonnie had returned in the evening, dropping her backpack on the ground. Woody anxiously awaited a signal that she was in bed and asleep, wondering what had transpired in his absence.

The zipper above him was yanked open rather suddenly and Jessie dove through the gap, landing squarely on Woody. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!" she readjusted herself to sit beside him. Even in the dim lighting Woody could tell she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you talk to Bo?"

"Jeepers, did I ever!"

"And?"

"Oh, it was great, she told me all about the Sylvestries!"

"The what?"

"The _family_ that adopted her, geeze Woody, didja even _ask _her about what happened after she left?"

"…No. No, I didn't." He had been afraid of upsetting her further.

"Well, she started off in Sadie's room, who was three. Then, five or six months later she got moved to the nursery when Lydia was born. Lydia was real cute, she said, but since she was a baby Bo didn't really get played with. As Lydia grew, the toys she got at first were baby and toddler toys, you know, the ones that aren't very stimulating company. It didn't matter in any case because they couldn't climb up the dresser to where Bo was. Eventually more…sophisticated toys made it into the room, but there was no one like you, Woody. A leader, I mean. No one stepped up to take charge and take care of everyone. There was no one to make sure that new toys got welcomed. So no one thought to see if there was anyone living all alone on the dresser…Bo reckons no one knew she existed. She missed us like crazy…says she probably went a little crazy herself, stuck in the same spot day after day with no one to talk to. Her favorite part of the week was cleaning day. Mom would come in and pick her up to dust her. She would close her eyes and pretend that it was Andy holding her, about to start another playtime, and that she'd get to see us all again."

Woody's heart was pierced by this new information. To be taken away from old friends was awful enough, but not to gain any new ones in return? To be utterly alone, for years?

"Did she tell you about – about what happened to her?"

"Nah, she kinda skirted around that. All she said was that after she fell she was donated to Sunnyside."

"Was she…okay that you visited?"

Jessie grinned proudly. "Mmhm, and she said she'd like it if I came again!"

"Really? That's – that's great, Jessie!"

"Are ya gonna visit her tomorrow?"

"That's the plan."

"Good!" she stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the rest of the gang now, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

As Jessie disappeared overhead Woody sat thinking. Bo had really opened up to Jessie, had even asked for her to come back. That was good, Woody told himself. That was very good. He couldn't deny a bit of irritation and disappointment, though. Why hadn't she told any of this to him? Why didn't she ever ask for him to return? He tried to shake the thoughts away. Maybe Jessie had given Bo the push she needed, and now she would be more forthcoming with Woody. But as he climbed from the backpack, he couldn't completely suppress his fear.

* * *

"Hey."

Bo turned from the window to see Woody standing behind her.

"You're back" she smiled slightly. Woody couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"Yes ma'am, I miss you too much to stay away." When Bo didn't respond he continued "Did you enjoy your time with Jessie yesterday?"

"You knew she was coming." It was an accusation, not a question.

"She asked me at the last minute and I told her yes because, well, I figure she would've done it anyways – you know how Jessie is. And frankly, I was worried about leaving you alone. I admit though, I didn't know if it was a good idea…I'm sorry if she upset you."

"No, it was fine. It was…nice…to see her. But you don't need to worry about me" Bo added defensively "I'm used to being alone."

"That's what Jessie said. I'm sorry Bo. I'm sorry for how abandoned you must have felt for all those years, and I'm sorry that I've never asked you what you've been through. I wanted to, and I should have, I just…I worried that it might upset you, I guess."

Bo shrugged "It probably would have."

Woody tried not to show how much that hurt. She could talk to Jessie, but not him?

"I can't imagine…what was it like Bo? How did you survive?"

"It was empty" Her voice was empty, too. "Nothing ever changed, so I imagined…I dreamed."

"About what?"

"About the past. Andy's room. Or that you all came with me. I talked a lot to you guys…I dreamed that someday you would ride Bullseye through that doorway and sweep me away…" She fell silent, staring at something Woody could not see, her eyes shining with remembered visions.

"I'm here now Bo, standing right in front of you."

"What if it's just another dream?" Her voice, barely loud enough to hear, trembled. Woody realized just how afraid she must be to believe in him.

"It's not."

"No" she sighed "It's nothing like I dreamed it would be."

"It's _everything_ I've been dreaming of!"

Bo didn't answer, only gazed blankly past his shoulder. She remained still as a statue when Woody kissed her. "I love you. I love you so, so much. This is real, Bo. I'm waiting for you to wake up and see that all your dreams have come true."


	8. Intervention

Buzz decides to pay Bo a visit - maybe he can convince her to make things a little easier for Woody! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Nearly another week had gone by and Woody was beginning to panic. Jessie's visit had spurred the other toys to action. Almost all of them had visited Bo at least once, and she seemed to enjoy their company. The reports made by the toys to Woody were all of a happy, smiling shepherdess. He had even her laugh when Jessie visited on Wednesday, and then again on Thursday when Rex came to call.

That was all well and good, but she had become even more closed off to Woody. She hardly ever spoke and he wondered if she even bothered to listen when _he _talked. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

On Friday after Woody left the bookshelf looking more dejected than ever, Buzz decided it was time he paid Bo a visit. An hour or so later, while Woody was distracted by Mr. Pricklepants, Buzz clambered up the shelf.

Bo turned from the window. "Buzz!" she exclaimed, breaking into a smile and rushing over to meet him. "It's been so long, how are you?" This was not the same girl Woody had been describing.

"I'm well. It's great to have you back Bo, nothing's been the same since you've left…we've really missed you."

"It's wonderful to see you again." They stood awkwardly for a few moments, uncertain of what to say. Bo broke the silence. "Jessie tells me that you two are together now."

"Emr-uh" Buzz coughed, scratching at his cheek as Bo looked on in amusement "That is - yes."

"Oh, I'm so glad!"

Buzz seized his opportunity "And you and Woody are back together, too!"

The smile fell from her face "Is that what he told you?" her voice was cold.

"Well, no but – but I just thought-"

Bo's features softened. She placed a hand of Buzz's arm "I understand what you're trying to do, but I _can't_ be with Woody. No – just listen to me. I know I'm hurting him now, but it will be better this way, you'll see. He deserves someone who can share a _life _with him. Some adventurous doll made of fabric and stuffing. Not some fragile thing he has to worry about keeping safe all the time. Not some garbage-"

"You're _not _garbage!" Buzz defended hotly. She glared up at him.

"Aren't I? The only reason Mrs. Sylvestri didn't throw me out the second that Lydia ran into the dresser was because she was running late! So she swept me into the box of old toys she was carrying and dropped me off at Sunnyside. Bonnie's mom was on her way to the garbage when Bonnie saw me and _begged _to keep me. Mom gave in and glued me together as best she could, all the while telling Bonnie that I really belong in the trash. Look at me Buzz! They're right."

"No, they're not! You are a beautiful lady inside and out, and Woody is smart enough to see that! You're right; he does deserve to have someone to share a life, to share his adventures with. He deserves for that doll to be _you_."

"I can't-"

"You can share in the adventures that really matter" Buzz declared fervently "and you have. Every day with Woody is an adventure, didn't you tell me that once, years ago? Besides, he doesn't want some wild, gallivantin' gal anyways. He needs someone to tether him down, to give him a secure foothold in the midst of his massive responsibilities. He needs someone who will support and encourage him, someone who understands his anxieties and fears and can relieve them. He _needs you_ Bo, and he will never stop pursuing you, especially as you're so close now. You may as well just give in."

"I doubt I'll be here much longer. Bonnie's young – I'll break again, or Mom will decide to get rid of me anyways. Then Woody will be able to-"

"He'll die" Buzz replied flatly.

"No, eventually he'll realize -"

"You don't get it. It nearly killed him the first time. He tried to rescue you from the yard sale – did you know that? Like he did for Wheezy. Only Buster was at the vet this time so you know what he did? He just about jumped from the window. We thought the fall might do him in but he practically hit the ground running. He just missed you being sold. Last we saw, he was trying to chase down your car. He didn't come back for two days. Soaked to the stuffing, grass stained, and covered in gravel. He…he lost it Bo. He blamed himself – couldn't stand the thought of living without you. He hid his depression from the others pretty well…but I saw. I intervened – I had to. Once he snuck out in the middle of the night to lay behind the left rear tire of the van. Twice he tried to get taken out with the trash, hoping to be incinerated at the dump."

"What?" Bo had a hand clapped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"The _only_ reason he was able to pull himself together and keep going was the thought that you were out there somewhere. He hoped some strange twist of fate would bring you together again. Someday…And here you are, feeling sorry for yourself. Yes – you are enjoying wallowing in self-pity over your broken arm! Haven't you stopped to think about how you're breaking his heart? You're being incredibly selfish Bo. You have the power to make yourselves the two happiest people on this earth and instead you're choosing to inflict more pain? I would never have believed it of you."

Bo could only stare at him in shock. Buzz cleared his throat.

"Well. That's - that's it, I guess. I do miss you Bo, and so does he – more than you'll ever know." Buzz left, hurrying away from the hurt in those blue eyes. His words had been harsh, but they had to be said. Bo needed to realize exactly what she was doing.


	9. Fading Scars

Now that Bo has had time to meditate on this new information, what will she decide?

* * *

Bo's mind was reeling. Woody had tried…to kill himself? Over losing her? Was she really killing him now? She only wanted what was best for him! At least, that's what she had been telling herself. Could Buzz be right – it was only her wounded pride speaking? She _didn't_ want Woody to see her broken. And why not? He had made it clear that it didn't matter to him, only to her. Selfish?

These thoughts chased themselves around her head well into the next day, when a familiar voice called out, "Afternoon, Miss Peep."

"Woody" Anticipation wormed in her stomach. What should she say? What should she do? She hadn't felt this giddy since first meeting him. She wondered if she looked alright, and winced internally at the memory of her scars. Of course, she must look…no, no, she mustn't think like that. Woody didn't mind, and neither should she. Should she? Woody. Was it really right for them to be together?

He was speaking, eyeing her curiously. Perhaps he could sense her agitation. For the first time since arriving in Bonnie's room, she allowed herself the luxury of looking – _really _looking – at the Sheriff. How often had she dreamed of those wiry, strong arms and that sturdy leather vest that was fitted perfectly against his torso? Or of that narrow, endearing face? High, rosy cheekbones, prominent nose, and those eyes that were still staring searchingly into hers…those eyes. They were overflowing with such warmth and sensitivity that Bo's breath caught in her throat.

His mouth was still moving; her ears registered only a faint buzzing noise that seemed to shake the base of her skull. She blinked and took a few deep breaths, calming herself enough to process his words. He was telling another story about their time in Andy's room. She interrupted.

"Tell me about what happened after I left."

He paused midsentence. "What do you want to know about it?"

She shrugged "You know about my life, but I'm curious about yours."

"Is _this_ why Buzz was up here yesterday?" Woody exclaimed. She didn't answer. "Bo, what did he tell you?"

"What are you afraid of him telling me?"

His gaze dropped to his feet. Bo's heart dropped with it. So it was true.

"Woody, did you really…" she didn't want to continue, but Woody was obviously not going to fill in the blank for her. The rest of her words spilled out in a rush "Did you really try to – to kill yourself?"

He exhaled sharply. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I'm proud of, Bo!" He took his hat off and began worrying it with his fingers. "I dunno. You try not to let me see your scars…I guess I've been hiding mine from you, too."

For the first time, Bo felt no shame at the mention of her scars, only deep, overwhelming empathy for the cowboy standing miserably before her. She grasped his hand in hers. "You're as broken as I am" she whispered. Woody nodded. "I'm so sorry Woody, I just…I only wanted you to be happy. I thought…"

"I couldn't be happy with anyone else!"

"And I wouldn't be happy if you were with anyone else." She admitted. "I've been such a fool, Woody."

"You have been driving me crazy these past few weeks" Woody grinned "But I wouldn't have you any other way. Bo Peep, I love you!"

And finally, he got the response he'd been yearning for. "I love _you_, Sheriff Woody!" Wishing she had her crook, she wrapped an arm behind his neck to pull him close, standing on tiptoes to kiss him soundly on the lips. And this was right. Oh so right.

How could she have ever doubted?

* * *

D'awww yay! :)

Note: This may or may not be the last chapter I post. Depending on feedback, I could see myself possibly writing one more. What do you guys think?


	10. Walls of Glass

Alright, here it is! Honestly, I had a LOT of trouble writing another chapter for this story. I finally decided to end it like I began it - Bonnie playing with her toys. I know that the story is not written with the vocabulary of a small child, but since it mostly takes place in her head I decided I could extrapolate from what she was thinking - write the soul of her story, if you will. I guess I was trying to be symbolic or something. Let me know if it worked! ;)

* * *

"Honey, I'm going to take a nap. Be quiet for mommy, okay?"

Bonnie declared her assent and dramatically tiptoed down the hall as Mom stretched herself out on the couch. The girl entered her room, unaware that moments before it had been a frenzy of toys rushing hither and thither to their respective positions. She rocked back and forth on her heels and glanced about her, perhaps wondering how she would manage to incorporate _fun_ and _quiet_ into the same activity. Sighing, she selected a book from her backpack and hopped onto her bed. Woody and Buzz joined her, but the story did not hold her interest for long. Soon she was pacing throughout the room, picking objects up at random only to set them down again. When she reached the bookshelf she paused, staring at the Bo Peep figurine. She stretched a hand out almost without realizing what she was doing, then snatched it back quickly with a furtive look at the door. She glanced at the doll again.

Bonnie had avoided the temptation of handling her new toy for _weeks_ now, and her resolve was faltering. Mom thought that she would hurt it. But she was a big girl. She had even managed to tie her own shoes this morning. She knew that she couldn't throw this toy around like she did her others. She would never do that. This doll was special, and deserved extra careful handling. Bonnie looked at the cowboy in her hand. "You want her to come down too, don't you Woody?" she whispered, seeking for the permission that her mother wouldn't give. Woody was, after all, the sheriff. She reasoned that if he wanted to meet the new girl, who was she to argue?

But just to be safe, she crept down the hallway. Mom's gentle snoring assured her they would not be disturbed. She returned to the bedroom and shut the door as softly as she could. Not wanting to wake Mom, the story that unfolded was partly whispered aloud, but largely envisioned in vivid colors that sparked through Bonnie's imagination.

_A man rode through a grassy valley. He sat comfortably in the saddle, with a loose grip on the reins for his steed was loyal and surefooted. The sky was blue and the sun was bright, making the star on the man's chest shine gold. Beneath the shade of his hat he was smiling. _

_He slowed when he saw another rider in the distance. "Hello!" he called, but the lone figure did not respond. As the man drew nearer, he noticed that the stranger looked identical to him. As his twin continued to copy his movements, he realized it was a reflection. Confused, he turned his gaze upward and saw that before him was a tower made of glass, almost invisible to the eye. "Hello?" he called once more, and this time a reply came from above. A girl with pale skin and blond hair peered out of a small window at the top of the tower. _

_He was not a prince, nor she a princess, but they might as well have been. He had a noble heart, full of courage and valor; she possessed a charity and grace to rival any lady. As surely as a fairytale must begin with 'Once Upon a Time' and end with 'Happily Ever After', they were destined for each other. But walls of glass stood between them. He could not climb them; they were too smooth and steep. She could not come down; the window was not large enough to admit her. She wept at her folly, for she had once built the tower to protect herself. Now it was her prison._

_The man returned every day. He lived to see her face and hear her voice. He made declarations of his love to her, but she could not – would not – respond in kind. She feared what love would require of her._

_Then one day he did not come. She waited as the sun lumbered across the sky, certain that each new shaft of light would herald his arrival. They did not. Once darkness curtained her window she knew with certainty that refusing to speak those simple words did not make them untrue – she loved the man. And now he was gone. She cried until she slept. _

"_Hello!" The cry woke her from her fitful slumber. She recognized his voice before she knew what word he spoke. She rushed to the window. He was there, smiling up at her, an explanation ready on his lips. But she did not care what had held him from her yesterday. _

"_I love you." The phrase soared like a bird to his ears, and she saw his eyes alight with joy. Then a question entered them. She knew what he would ask, and she knew that she would say yes. _

_With careful hands he gripped a pickaxe and swung it with all his might at the wall. A crack leapt up the tower like a shiver. She trembled, and her face became even paler. Sweat beaded his forehead, but he swung again and again, until the fractured structure shuddered to the ground._

_With a cry that was part triumph, part terror, he leapt into the wreckage. Heedless of the glass that sliced his hands, he unearthed her, pulling her free. Her cheek and arm were bleeding profusely, mauled beyond repair, but she smiled. This cost was a pittance to the treasure it bought – to stand here outside, in his arms. To be able to whisper "I love you" directly into his ear, and to have him tilt his head not up towards her window, but down onto her lips. _

"Bonnie, come and pick up your things from the living room!"

Bonnie gave a guilty start and hastily replaced the doll onto the shelf. "Coming Mom!" She laid Woody beside Bo before leaving the room.

Bo smiled down at Woody as he sat up. She was aware of Jessie staring daggers at her from across the room and knew that the cowgirl thought it vastly unfair that Bo had gotten to kiss Woody during her first playtime with Bonnie. No doubt she would be over later asking for pointers.

"Well how about that!" Woody was standing now, looking immensely pleased.

"Oh it was so wonderful to be played with again, after all this time…that Bonnie is one smart little lady."

"She sure is" Woody agreed, pulling Bo close once more, giving silent thanks that no walls remained between them.

* * *

Given the difficulty I had pulling more out of this story, this will be the last chapter. I am burned out on this idea right now but who knows? Maybe I will write a sequel to it one day, if inspiration strikes again. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You have made my first foray into fanfiction an immensely enjoyable one!


End file.
